


The Sweetest Devotion I've Known

by EvensDramaticShenanigans



Series: Happy Steve Bingo Fills 2018 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Cute Kids, Family Feels, Happy Steve Bingo, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pregnancy, So great that bucky wants his own with Steve!!, Steve is great with babies!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvensDramaticShenanigans/pseuds/EvensDramaticShenanigans
Summary: “Yeah, this weekend’s pretty empty,” Bucky confirms. “There a reason you’re asking, Becs?”“Well,” Becca starts. “Davey’s got to go out of town this weekend for a work thing, and, well, it’s going to be real tough trying to take care of Benji all by myself, especially with the baby so close…” she trails off, and her request is already quite clear to both Steve and Bucky. “I was just wondering if you two would be willing to come down here to give me a hand?”





	The Sweetest Devotion I've Known

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hiii! Happy Steve Bingo fill #6! Woo! Told y’all I’d get it up by this week! The prompt for this one is “pregnancy” and ngl, it took me a while to figure out what I wanted to do for this one because mpreg is NOT my thing at all, that shit makes me uncomfy so there’s no way I was going to write it haha. Buuut then I pictured Bucky and Steve hanging out with Becca’s son and helping her out while _she’s_ pregnant and thus, this fic was born! (Hehe, born.) 
> 
> Anyways, lol, I actually had a lot more that I could have added to this, like a whole doc full of ideas of things they could do, but I felt like it was getting longer and longer and sort of straying away from the prompt in general, plus I was kind of getting sick of staring at this doc lmao, so I decided to cut some things.
> 
> Unbetaed, as per usual, all mistakes are my own! 
> 
> Title comes from [Sweetest Devotion](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b-MQNDmw9p8) by Adele.
> 
>  
> 
> Now, without further ado, enjoy yourselves some happy Steve, endeared Bucky, pregnant Becca, and eccentric Benji!

“Honey, I’m home!” Steve calls out, his tone playful and lilting as he crosses the threshold into their home. There’s no answer from Bucky as he kicks off his shoes, hangs his jacket, and dumps his messenger bag in the front hall. Confusion settles over his features as he ventures deeper into the house. 

He hears Bucky before he sees him, and why he didn’t answer Steve clicks into place the closer he gets. Bucky’s clearly conversing with someone on the phone.

When Steve turns the corner into the living room he’s met with the sight of Bucky curled up in the corner of their cozy brown sectional with his cellphone pressed up against his ear. He looks comfortable in a pair of loose grey sweats and his hair pulled back in a messy bun at the nape of his neck. 

His eyes are drawn to Steve, and his features soften upon spotting him. Bucky lifts his free hand to send Steve a wave, a little wiggle of his fingers, and he mouths the word _ hi _ .

Steve makes his way to the couch and leans over the back so he can sling both of his arms around Bucky’s shoulders and pull him back until he’s half against the couch and half against Steve’s chest. Bucky goes willingly, though he’s still focused on his phone conversation, mumbling a quick “uh huh, absolutely,” into the speaker before tearing his attention away long enough to tilt his chin up for a kiss from Steve. Steve moves his mouth from where he’d been peppering small, quick kisses to Bucky’s neck and plants a real kiss square on Bucky’s lips. 

Their lips make a smacking sound as they part, and Steve can hear a woman’s gasp on the other end of the call. “Bucky? Are you ever listening to me?” The woman asks in a chiding tone. Steve instantly recognizes it as Bucky’s sister, Becca. “Is that Steve?”

Steve laughs softly, and Bucky shifts the phone so the receiver is blocked by his cheek. “Becca called,” he informs, even though it’s pretty obvious. Then he uncovers the speaker and brings it back into place. “Yes, Steve’s here. He just got home,” he tells Becca.

Steve smushes his face further into Bucky’s so he’s closer to the phone. “Hi, Becca,” he calls, loud enough that she can hear him through the receiver.

Bucky rolls his eyes fondly at Steve and gives him a little shove back so he’s not quite as close. Then he removes the phone from his ear so he can put the call on speaker. As he does so, Steve moves around the couch so that he can fall into the space beside Bucky. Bucky’s arm falls around his shoulder and Steve snuggles up to his side. 

“Hi, Steve!” Becca’s tinny voice replies brightly. “Actually, I’m glad you’re here too,” she says. “I was hoping you two weren’t busy this weekend?” It comes out as more of a question than a statement. 

Steve pauses to think, but when nothing jumps out at him he tells Becca so. “I don’t think we’ve got any big plans.” He glances to Bucky to make sure he’s not missing anything.

“Yeah, this weekend’s pretty empty,” Bucky confirms. “There a reason you’re asking, Becs?”

“Well,” Becca starts. “Davey’s got to go out of town this weekend for a work thing, and, well, it’s going to be real tough trying to take care of Benji all by myself, especially with the baby so close…” she trails off, and her request is already quite clear to both Steve and Bucky. “I was just wondering if you two would be willing to come down here to give me a hand?” 

“We’d love to, Becca,” Steve answers right away.

“Course we’d do that. Any excuse to see my nephew, too,” Bucky adds with a grin.

It makes Steve’s heart warm, seeing Bucky so excited about seeing little Benjamin. He’s Becca’s only son, five years old and as curious and excitable as ever. Becca and Davey had been thrilled to bring him into the world, and Bucky had been just as happy. He’s always loved kids, always gotten along with them real well, and being an uncle, and eventually a father, has always been a dream of Bucky’s. Benji can be a handful sometimes, god knows that, but he adores his Uncle Bucky, and his Uncle Steve, too, and they never miss an opportunity to pay their favorite nephew a visit. 

“Oh, that’s great,” Becca says, sounding relieved. “Thank you so much, I really appreciate it.”

“It’s no problem, Becs,” Bucky assures. “We don’t see you guys nearly enough, so I think a visit is well overdue anyways.”

“We can make the drive to you on Friday, sometime in the afternoon. I can probably cut out of work a little early to make that happen,” Steve says. “That sound good?” 

“Perfect, actually,” Becca responds. “Davey’s flight is at five so you might be able to catch him before he’s gone.” 

“Good, good, gotta give a little love to the brother in law as well,” Bucky says with a chuckle. “Hey, if we get there early enough we could probably take him to the airport that way you don’t have to,” he offers.

“Oh, Buck, that would be great,” Becca replies. She doesn’t get the opportunity to say much more, however, because Benji’s calling for her, loud enough to be heard on the other end of the line. Becca murmurs something to soothe him before turning back to the phone conversation. “I gotta go now, but thanks again, you two,” she says sincerely. 

“Tell Benji we say hi and to eat his veggies,” Bucky says.

“We’ll see you on Friday!” Steve adds. “Take care until then.”

“Love ya tons, talk to you later!” Becca says before the line goes dead. 

Bucky shuts his phone off before tossing it to the coffee table and then shifts enough to face Steve. The corners of his lips quirk up, and his eyes are twinkling mischievously as they zero in on Steve’s. Then he’s lifting himself up and throwing a leg over Steve’s lap to straddle him. His arms come up to rest around Steve’s neck.

Steve settles his arms around Bucky’s waist and pulls him close. “Hi there,” he says, tipping his head back to look up at Bucky.

“Hi,” Bucky responds. “How was work?” 

“It was good. Glad to be home, though,” Steve answers.

Bucky ducks down to smack a kiss to Steve’s lips. “Glad you’re home too,” he agrees. “You excited to play parents next weekend?” He asks, kissing Steve again before dragging his lips to the side of Steve’s neck.

Steve’s eyes flutter shut at the feeling, but he manages not to get too lost in it. “Very excited,” he answers honestly. And it is the truth. There’s nothing Steve wants more than his very own family, and every taste he gets only makes him crave it more. Especially with Bucky by his side. 

“Mm, good, me too,” Bucky says, grinding his hips down into Steve’s. “Now what do you say we go make a baby of our own, eh?” 

Despite how turned on Steve is, he can’t stop the snort from slipping out. “You know that’s not how it works, right?” He asks with a laugh.

Bucky sits back and rolls his eyes at Steve. But then he’s climbing off his lap, grabbing his hand, and pulling him off of the couch. “I know,” is all he says as he tugs Steve towards their bedroom. 

  
  


“Hey, you think Benji likes ocean animals?” Steve asks as he closes the car door behind him. He’s looking down at the ocean animals coloring book in his hand, lips pursed and brows drawn together quizzically.  

Bucky rounds the front of the car and stops at Steve’s side, letting out a snort as he loops his arm with Steve’s. “Babe, he’s five. It’s a coloring book. He doesn’t give a shit what the pictures are, he’s just gonna scribble to his heart’s content. S’not like he can stay in the lines yet anyways,” he says.

“I know, I just want him to like it,” Steve replies, bumping into Bucky with his shoulder as they start making their way up the driveway.  

“He will,” Bucky assures. “But you know you didn’t have to get him anything, right?”

Steve barks out a laugh. “Oh, yeah, and let you be the favorite uncle when you give him that animatronic puppy? No way, Barnes. You don’t get to win that easily.”

Bucky rolls his eyes fondly and reaches out to ring the doorbell once they ascend the two porch steps. 

They don’t have to wait long before the door is being pulled open by Becca, her smiling face and very pregnant belly coming into view. “Bucky, Steve, hi!” She greets happily, holding the door wider and stepping back so the two of them can enter the house.

“It’s good to see you, Becs,” Bucky says, stepping across the threshold before pulling his sister in for a hug. 

Becca wraps her arms back around Bucky and tucks her face into his neck. “It’s good to see you too,” she agrees. 

When they part Becca turns to Steve and holds her arms open for him as well. “Steve, get in here you big hunk,” she grins.

Steve laughs and steps into Becca’s arms, hugging her tight yet still gently. When they part he bends down a little and places a hand over Becca’s belly. “Hello, little bean. I hope you haven’t been causing your mom too much trouble,” he cooes. 

It’s an absolutely adorable sight, and Bucky’s pretty sure he melts a little as he watches it unfold. 

Then Steve’s standing back up and turning his charming smile towards Becca. “You look great, Becca,” he tells her genuinely. He lifts his hands and gestures towards her. “You’re glowing, it’s brilliant.” 

Becca waves a hand at Steve, but her cheeks are dusted with a soft pink blush. “You damn charmer, you,” she teases. “Thank you, though.”

“Uncle Bucky!” Comes the shrill cry of Benjamin Proctor, followed by a speedy blur careening into the room and barreling right into Bucky’s legs.

Bucky catches Benji and lifts him up. “Woah, hey there sport! Someone’s getting big!” He says and spins them around. Benji lets out a peal of happy laughter and slings his arms around Bucky’s neck to hold on. 

“S’cause I eat all my vegetables!” Benji says proudly. “Now put me down! I wanna see Uncle Steve!” Benji cries, letting go of Bucky so he can make grabby hands at Steve.

“Bossy,” Bucky comments, but does as Benji says. When he looks over at Steve, Steve’s already looking back with a triumphant smirk on his face. Bucky just rolls his eyes.

“Uncle Steve! Uncle Steve!” Benji exclaims, and the second his feet touch the ground he’s racing towards Steve. 

Steve kneels down and spreads his arms wide to catch Benji as he practically catapults into them. 

“Hey there, Benny boy,” Steve says, hugging Benji close to his chest. “You been behaving for you mom and dad?”

Benji rests his hands on Steve’s shoulders and leans back so he can properly see his face. He nods vigorously. “Yes! I’m very good!” 

Steve chuckles and reaches up to ruffle Benji’s hair. “Good, good,” he says. “I’m glad to hear that because I brought a little something for people that have been especially good for their parents.”

Benji’s eyes widen and he starts to bounce in place. “What is it? What is it?” He asks eagerly. “Uncle Bucky, what did Uncle Steve bring me?” Benji asks, turning those big puppy dog eyes on Bucky. They come close to rivalling Steve’s. Very close. 

Bucky shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders. “Oh, I dunno, Benji. I think you’re gonna have to wait and see,” he replies in a sing-songy voice. 

Steve pretends to fish around for his surprise, even though it’s just hidden behind his back. He whips the coloring book out and looks at it in surprise before turning back towards Benji, who’s mirroring Steve’s faux shock with real shock. 

Benji starts to reach for it, but seems to think better of his actions and pauses. He turns to look at Steve. “Is that for me?” He asks, ever the well behaved child he is. 

“As a matter of fact, I think it is,” Steve answers and holds the coloring book out for Benji to take. 

The little boy immediately snatches it out of Steve’s hand and stares at the cover for a moment, taking in all the bright colors and cool sea animals. Then he’s opening the book and flipping through the pages. “It’s a dolphin!” He cries, pointing at the outline of a bottlenose dolphin swimming through the ocean.

“What do you say to Uncle Steve, Benji?” Becca prompts, giving Benji a pointed look.

“Thank you, Uncle Steve!” Benji says as told and he throws his little arms around Steve’s neck again. The smile on his face is enormous, and Steve matches it with his own megawatt grin. 

“Hey… wait a second,” he says suddenly, scrunching his face up and narrowing his eyes playfully at Benji. “I think you might be missing something, little man.” He points at Benji’s mouth and then gestures at his own.

Benji brightens up at that. “My tooth!” He exclaims eagerly. “I losed it! Me and Tommy Stewart from school were playing and it just falled right out! Mommy said to put it under my pillow and the tooth fairy would come!”

Steve gasps overexaggeratedly. “Did she?” 

“Yes!” Benji answers happily. “She taked the tooth, but she putted a whole dollar under my pillow!” 

“Oh my gosh, a whole dollar! You’re rich!” Steve cries, grinning at Benji. 

“I’m rich!” Benji echoes, jumping up and down a few more times. “Come on, Uncle Steve! I wanna show you my dollar!” 

Bucky watches with what he knows is a sickeningly sweet, entirely too fond expression as Benji suddenly grabs Steve’s hand and starts to tug him deeper into the house, presumably to his bedroom where the dollar is safely stored away. Bucky’s pulled out of his lovesick trance by his sister knocking into his shoulder. There’s a smirk on her face, and Bucky already knows the next words out of her mouth are going to be merciless.

“Someone’s smitten,” Becca sing songs, looping an arm around Bucky’s waist and leaning her head onto his shoulder.

Bucky rolls his eyes and drapes his arm around her shoulders. “Of course I’m smitten,” he replies. “It’s Steve, have you seen him?” He grins.

Becca presses her lips in a flat line and gives Bucky the most unimpressed look ever. “I meant,” she starts, “that someone’s smitten seeing his boyfriend with a kid.” She looks like the cat that got the cream. “Steve’s an absolute saint with Benji. I can only imagine how he’ll be with his own children,” she trails off and blinks innocently up at Bucky.

“Rebecca Barnes, I swear you’re just as bad as mom is,” Bucky groans. “We’re not even married yet,” he adds, though he already knows that that piece of information won’t do anything to help his case or stop Becca. In fact, it’s really just more ammo for her.

“I don’t know what you two are waiting for,” Becca tuts. “I knew you two were endgame since the first time you brought him over to meet the family four years ago— hell, I knew it since the second I got that call from you about the ‘cute blonde sitting in front of that’s going to make me fail my sociology class.’” Her imitation of Bucky is damn near spot on, not that Bucky would ever tell her that. 

“Alright, alright,” Bucky says, trying to reel Becca back in. He claps his hands together and looks around. “Where’s Davey? It’s probably time to get him to the airport.” 

Becca shakes her head at Bucky’s subject change, but the two of them head further into the house to find Davey.

  
  


When Bucky arrives back at the Proctor residence after dropping Davey off at the airport, he’s met with the smell of dinner cooking and the sight of Steve and Becca curled up on the couch together.

Becca’s reclining on the sofa with her feet up, and Steve is leaning over her. He’s got one of his hands pressed up against her stomach, one of Becca’s on top, and a look of pure concentration on his face. It’s adorable, really, how his forehead is all crinkled up, nose scrunched, and tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth. The two of them are having a hushed conversation so as to not wake Benji, who’s passed out asleep in front of the tv. 

Bucky quietly pads further into the room, stopping to lean up against the doorframe. He doesn’t make his presence known yet, however; he’s content to admire the way two of the most important people in his life are bonding; laughing and smiling together like they were best friends themselves. 

The whispered conversation Becca and Steve are having is suddenly interrupted when Steve’s eyes grow almost comically wide, and his mouth drops open in surprise. His gaze snaps over to Becca, and she’s grinning too.

“Did you feel it?” She asks Steve, who nods immediately, still looking completely in awe. 

“Oh my god,” Steve breathes. “I did, I felt it! That was amazing,” he gushes excitedly. “How weird does it feel for you?” He asks.

Becca laughs. “It’s pretty weird,” she confesses. “Insanely cool, though. Well, except for when she kicks my bladder. That is the furthest thing from cool.”

Steve laughs, full bellied and bright, and Bucky’s heart sings. 

 

Later that evening once dinner has been served, eaten, and cleaned (thanks to the dynamic dishwashing duo that is Steve and Bucky), Bucky and Becca find themselves attempting to assemble a wooden crib while Steve keeps Benji busy. The Barnes siblings bicker over where the pieces go and how to attach them all together, and Steve occasionally throws out some tool advice or building instruction to help between his and Benji’s swatting at each other with foam swords.

“Ahh, oh no!” Steve exclaims dramatically, dropping his sword to grip at where Benji’s is stuffed between his arm and torso, a mock hit. “You got me!” He cries before keeling over. Steve sticks his tongue out of the corner of his mouth and shuts his eyes, pretending to be dead.

Benji squeals triumphantly and jumps around in a little victory dance before getting bored of the lack of Steve’s attention. He pounces right onto an unsuspecting Steve to regain it. 

Steve grunts at the unexpected new weight crashing into him but is quick to recover. He curls his arms around Benji, trapping him against his chest before digging his fingers into the little boy’s sides, tickling him mercilessly.

Benji’s giggles turn into shrieking laughter as he wriggles and kicks, protesting the wicked “Tickle Monster.”

“The Tickle Monster’s got you, Benji. There’s no escaping him!”

“Ahhh!” Benji screams. “Uncle Bucky help!” He manages to cry out in between laughter. 

It’s because of Benji calling his name that Bucky realizes that he’s been staring, so caught up in Steve and Benji and how good Steve is with him that he didn’t even notice he’s been twisting at the same already tightened screw for a while now.

Becca snorts beside him and elbows him in the ribs. “Hey, I think I’ve done about three screws in the time it’s taken you to do one,” she points out, setting her screwdriver down to cross her arms over her chest. “Some help you are, too busy mooning over your boyfriend,” she scolds, but the grin on her face tells Bucky she isn’t really upset by his lack of help.

Steve’s fingers still against Benji, giving the boy a break to catch his breath. Benji rolls off of Steve and flops onto his back on the floor, still giggling to himself. Steve looks up towards Becca and Bucky and flashes Bucky a cheeky smirk. “Aw, baby, am I distracting you?” He teases. “We’re supposed to be helping Becca, not letting her do all the work,” he reminds. 

Bucky rolls his eyes. “I’m helping!” He counters. “You try putting together an Ikea crib. Shi— it’s hard!” He says, catching himself before he curses in front of Benji. 

“Alright, gimme that screwdriver. I’m gonna show you how it’s done,” Steve says, rolling onto his knees before standing and making his way over to the half assembled crib and array of pieces and screws surrounding it. 

“Let’s see it then,” Bucky replies, passing over the screwdriver.

 

It takes another hour or so, but Steve has a lot more success than Bucky did at putting the crib together. Becca barely even has to lift a finger while he works on it. She just reads him the instructions and passes him the next piece. 

Once the crib is assembled and stowed away in the nursery, it’s time for Benji to go to sleep.

“I want Uncle Bucky to put me to bed!” Benji requests, putting on his very best puppy dog eyes as he peers up at the adults. 

Becca laughs and ruffles his hair. “Sure thing, sweetie,” she says. “Why don’t you go brush your teeth and then Uncle Bucky can tuck you in and read you a bedtime story, mkay? Come here and lemme give you a goodnight kiss first, though.”

Benji lights up and he lets out a cheer before running into Becca’s arms. He lets Becca press a kiss to his forehead and he hugs her tight. The two of them share goodnights before Benji turns towards Steve. 

“G’night, Uncle Steve,” Benji says, holding his arms out for a hug from Steve.

Steve smiles warmly at Benji and kneels down so he can pull the little boy into his arms for a hug. “Goodnight, Benji. Sleep well, okay? I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Then Benji lets go of Steve and toddles over to Bucky. He takes Bucky’s hand in his own and the two of them make their way down the hall towards the bathroom so that Bucky can make sure Benji brushes his teeth before bed. 

 

The book Benji has Bucky read to him isn’t a very long one, and by the time Bucky finishes reading through it Benji’s already half asleep. His eyes are shut, fluttering every so often like he’s not quite fully asleep yet. 

Bucky sets the book on Benji’s dresser and bends over to plant a soft kiss to Benji’s forehead, just like Becca had done earlier. “Goodnight, Benji,” he whispers softly so as to not wake him up. 

He closes the door behind him and heads back into the living room. Becca’s on the sofa curled up with a blanket. She looks half asleep herself, and Bucky sends her a soft smile. “Hey, Becs, you want me to walk you to your room?” He asks. 

Becca returns the smile but shakes her head. “Nah, I’m gonna stay out here a little while longer. Steve’s making me some tea,” she replies.

Bucky nods and then lifts a hand to jerk his thumb towards the kitchen. “Alright, well, I’m gonna go see if he needs some help. You call if you need anything.”

Upon entering the kitchen, Bucky finds Steve standing near the stove with his back to the door. Becca’s teal teapot is already out and on the stove, and there’s a mug and a little box of chamomile tea bags on the counter beside it waiting for the water to boil. 

Bucky quietly steps up behind Steve and loops his arms around Steve’s waist. He tucks his chin over Steve’s shoulder and tilts his head so he can press a chaste kiss to the side of Steve’s jaw. “Hi,” he whispers into the skin.

Steve’s body melts against Bucky’s and he covers one of Bucky’s hands with his own. “Hi,” he whispers back, and Bucky can feel the way his jaw moves as a smile curves at his lips.

“You’re so good with Becca,” Bucky murmurs, kissing Steve’s neck again. He sways their bodies from side to side, like they’re dancing without having to move. 

“With Becca?” Steve repeats curiously. 

“Yeah,” Bucky confirms. “You treat her like a princess.” 

Steve laughs softly and wiggles back in Bucky’s embrace. He leans his head back onto Bucky's shoulder and tips his chin up. “M’just treating her like she should be treated.” 

“Well you're doing the right thing. She likes that you’re not treating her like a glass doll,” Bucky replies. “Told me so herself,” he adds.

“She’s not a glass doll. She’s pregnant. Pregnant women are the strongest kinds of women,” Steve answers as though it’s the easiest thing to say. “And…” he pauses for a moment before barreling on. “And I know a little of what it's like to be treated like you’re going to break at any second. It’s not a nice feeling. No one should have to feel that way, least of all someone who’s about to bring a new life into the world.”

Bucky’s heart warms at Steve’s words, and he didn’t know it was possible but he finds himself falling in love with the man even more. “You’re great with Benji too. That kid really loves you. You’re going to make a great dad one day, you know?” 

“Oh?” Steve asks, quirking an eyebrow at Bucky. His lips are pursed in a knowing smirk. “A dad… I think you might have missed a step there,” he jokes. 

Bucky chuckles into Steve’s neck. “Oh, did I?” He asks, all faux innocence. 

“Mmhmm,” Steve starts. He lifts his left hand and wiggles it in front of Bucky’s face to show off his lack of ring. “Gonna have to put a ring on it first, Barnes.”

“Ah, alright. Someone’s got their priorities sorted out,” Bucky teases, nudging his nose into Steve’s jaw to get him to turn his head. 

Steve obliges and Bucky closes his mouth over Steve’s, kissing him sweetly. And if Bucky’s heart skips a beat at the thought of finally putting the blue velvet box he has hidden away in one of his shoes back home to use, well, then that’s nobody’s business but his own. And as soon as they return home, Steve’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think with a kudos and a comment!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Come say [hi](http://brooklynbabybucky.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> And come check out this cool [discord](https://discordapp.com/invite/8gybKrj) for marvel content creators! You can find more information @marvelcreatorsnetwork on tumblr or feel free to ask about it in the comments!


End file.
